


The Timeless Debate

by Metatron



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, very meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: It turns out Barry is a Marvel fan. Eobard is not impressed.For the prompt: "Imagine your OTP having couples counseling because Person A is Team DC whilst Person B is Team Marvel."





	The Timeless Debate

“What the fuck do you mean, _‘you’re on Team Marvel’_?” Eobard sputtered. “We’re… we’re literally DC comics characters. You can’t just say things like that!”

  
“I mean, I don’t know,” Barry said. “I just feel like Marvel is more…put together these days. They know what they’re doing.”

  
“And we don’t?”

  
“You’re kidding me, right? All the DCEU movies except _Wonder Woman_ have been complete and utter shit! Did you see _Justice League_? They made Aquaman more powerful than me. _AQUAMAN_ , Eobard. I can literally travel through time. And they made the dude who carries a pitchfork and talks to fish seem like he could take me in a fight.”

  
Eobard frowned. “Well, then forget the DCEU. The Arrowverse is doing pretty well these days, isn’t it? We’ve proved that we can pull off a massive multi-show crossover, haven’t we?”

  
“With Nazis? Yeah, how about NO,” Barry argued. “Speaking of which, we still need to talk about how you FUCKING _WORKED WITH THE NAZIS_. Like, what the actual fuck, Eobard?”

  
“Look, I….It turns out I actually don’t have a good excuse for that.”

  
“Yeah, and do you know why that is? The Arrowverse has some BAD. FUCKING. WRITING. Half our plots don't even make sense anymore, and God forbid anyone try to figure out any coherent timeline or maintain continuity. Case in point why Marvel is clearly better.”

  
“But the Marvel movies are all the same. Hero with incredible powers given to them by science and/or circumstance has to fight disposable villain and their expendable CGI army, while making quips along the way. It’s predictable, and therefore boring.”

  
“It works, though.”

  
Eobard scoffed, side-eying Barry. “Yeah, but for how long? DC at least tries to vary itself and be innovative.”

  
“’A universe where all the heroes are evil’ is not innovative, Eo. It’s lazy at best. If _Injustice 2_ was such a good game, then why did they have it at GameStop for 15 bucks on Black Friday? You see, Marvel actively seeks to create more diverse characters every year instead of just doing the same thing over and over again.”

  
“I admit, all of this is true, but I still stand by my original claim. There’s one thing that Marvel doesn’t have and never will that will always make it inferior, in my opinion.”

  
Barry raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

  
Eobard laughed and snuggled closer to Barry. “You, you idiot.”

  
Barry sighed in exasperation and kissed him on the forehead. “This isn’t over. I’m still totally bringing this up in our counseling session.”

  
“Must you?”

  
“Until you agree with me? Yes.”


End file.
